Happy Birthday
by MasterOfAngels
Summary: 7th July... Kibas Birthday, but nobody remembers. Totally frustrated he goes around until a sudden meeting for his team. But it isn't as it seems... Light KibaHina


**_For my best friend^^ Hope you like it!_**

**_Happy Birthday_**

The sun woke me early in the morning on the 7th July. I yawned and immediately a big wet tongue slid over my cheek. I giggled and patted Akamarus head.

"Good boy."

He barked, jumped on my bed and cuddled with me. I laughed again and just followed his doing. After a while he licked again over my face and I grinned wide. "Oh, thank you very much! I knew you wouldn't forget my birthday, dear brother!" I left my bed, put my clothes on and had breakfast. Akamaru sat next to me and wiggled with his tail. I laughed and gave him his food.

"I go around through Konoha, We have no mission. Do you want to come with me?" I stood up and just believed he would come with me, but he shook his head and walked into the living room. I left a little bit confused my house and walked through Konoha. Many people I knew walked past me and smiled, greeted me and walked simply further.

W_hat's going on? Everyone knows about my birthday and now…_Now totally confused I went to Ichirakus, where I knew I could find Naruto. He would congratulate me for sure. And of course. He sat on a seat and ate his Ramen. Next to him was Sasuke, but he didn't eat something.

"Naruto! Sasuke! Hey there!" I grinned wide, in anticipation how Naruto would react, because he wouldn't ever forget someone's birthday.

"Kiba!" Narutos face was bright and he wanted to say something else, but Sasuke interrupted him.

"We have to go. Dope, come." He laid some money on the table and pulled the blonde behind him down the street. I watched them with an open mouth and sadness let my heart clench. Nobody remembered my birthday and that was something what could really bring me down. Only Akamaru had thought of it and that was only a little comfort.

Kurenai appeared suddenly next to me. I looked at her skeptical.

"You have to go to the training now. Hinata is already there, Shino and I won't come."

I frowned. "What? Why?"

"We have other things to do." With that she turned and walked away. Totally perplexed I watched her a while.

_Even her,_I thought and my shoulders sank. Totally sad I walked to the trainingsground where Hinata already waited.

"Hey Kiba." She smiled lightly. I smiled back, but as well I knew she knew that it was fake.

"Hey Hinata. We shall train, right?"

She nodded, didn't say anything else and got into fight position. I bent my knees a bit and was ready to attack, but as I ran forward a cloud appeared and Kakashi grabbed my arm.

"No training for today. I need Hinata."

"Me? But I thought I was the distraction." She looked at the copy-ninja confused and I frowned.

"Distraction for what?"

Kakashi shot me an unreadable glance, let go of me and took Hinatas hand. Then they disappeared with a _puff _in the air. I growled.

_Damn them! Why doesn't someone remember my birthday? Why are they so mean? _Totally sad I went back to my house. I had ignored everyone who greeted me and who wanted to talk to me. I just didn't want to see anyone else who just saw this day as every other day for me, because it wasn't. Today was special and no one saw it.

Growling I opened my door and slammed it shut. I was really, really upset and angry. We all were very good friends and I knew the date of every single birth from them. It was just unfair.

I felt on a chair, laid my feet on the table and leant back. The chair balanced dangerously on the two backmost feet, but I didn't care. I cursed everyone who forgot my birthday, when I realized something. Nobody licked over my face, barked or wanted to cuddle with me.

_Where is Akamaru?_ sat straight up. Even though I knew that he was strong and didn't need protection, I was worried. I sniffed in the air and could say that he left the house short after me. Only my scent was in the house beside his. I left the house, followed his scent and walked through the streets of Konoha. I shouted his name, whistled, but he didn't come. Now I simply knew that something was wrong. He never did NOT come when I whistled. Now I ran over the streets, looked around every corner, followed his scent. Suddenly he stood in front of me as if nothing happened. I stared at him.

"Akamaru... I was worried!" I knelt down and patted his head. Then I noticed the small letter in his mouth. Akamaru laid it carefully in my hand, nodded and ran away again. Before I could even think of running after him, he disappeared. I looked from the spot where he disappeared to the letter, then to the spot and back again. I frowned. Something wasn't right and I didn't like it that I didn't know what it was. I teared the letter open and it was disappointing.

_Kiba, today evening will be a meeting for Team 8. Eight o'clock. Don't be late! _

_Kurenai_

Seriously? I growled, teared the letter in small shreds and threw it in the air. Angry I stomped home. It was so... crushing. Nobody remembered my birthday, we would have a meeting and I would argue with Shino. Hinata would think the whole time of Naruto and I had to calm down by letting my anger out on Shino. This birthday was the worst day ever!

A few minutes before the meeting began, I walked through the streets and searched for the meetingroom. Even now my anger was totally big and pulsated hot through my veins. I couldn't get over it. I was so frustrated. And what was also totally shit was that I couldn't help but get jealous over Naruto. He was so lucky to be loved by Hinata.

I caught her scent, inhaled deep and sighed. She was unreachable. I followed it to an saloon as big as my whole house. I frowned. Why would the meeting be here? That was too big for a simple meeting.

I heard something, but couldn't say what it was. People were talking and I breathed deep in and out, prepared myself mentally for that. I grabbed the doors, flung them open and froze. Everyone I knew stood in the room, everywhere were balloons, garlands and a giant buffet.

"Surprise!" everyone shouted and I was totally shocked.

"Happy Birthday, Kiba", Kurenai said with a smile and gave me a cup of... I didn't even know what it was.

Everyone who didn't congratulated me the whole day came to me, patted my shoulder, hugged me and told me _Happy Birthday. _It felt like a dream. I couldn't believe it. I partied with everyone, amused myself and felt happier like ever.

After hours I let myself fall on a couch and leant back relaxed. I grinned stupidly when Hinata approached me and sat down next to me.

"Happy Birthday, Kiba. We didn't really see each other this evening. I am sorry for all this secret keeping."

"It's okay, and thank you." I smiled at her and was really happy that she went to me and not to Naruto. "This party is amazing, Hinata. How did you do that?"

She smiled shyly and lowered her gaze. "That's a secret, too." She took a sip from her drink and looked at me. Her gaze met mine and my heart fastened up. She leant over to me and pressed her lips right next to my lips, not exactly touching them. My heart dared to jump out of my chest and I grabbed her wrist. Our faces were inches away from each other.

"Why... did you do that?" I wasn't aware of the sounds and people around us. The only important thing was that she was here, in front of me.

"I... just wanted to", she whispered and looked away. She pulled her hand out of my grasp, hesitated, kissed me shortly right on the lips and smiled shyly. "Happy Birthday." She stood up and disappeared between the people. I touched my lips and felt warmth in my heart.

This was the best birthday ever in my life!


End file.
